Same Ol', Same Ol'
by Wobbleffet
Summary: Okay, new title, not that great, but better than book nine, I'll change it later on. My take on what happens after book 8. SLASH DairineRoshaun CarmelaRonan. Rated T just in case. Please review, i have no idea if people actually like the story!
1. Assignments

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Diane Duane.** **Yada yada yada. **

**A/N: Please review! This is my first fanfic so be kind.**

**Chapter One: Assignments**

Nita rolled out of bed and sighed. It had been a week since everything with the Pullulus happened, and she was still exhausted.Going from an immensely huge level of power back to the normal in such a short period of time had left her feeling drained. She imagined every other wizard in the universe young enough to have kept their powers was feeling exactly the same thing she was. She was thankful she didn't have to lug around that massive manual anymore though.

She paged through her manual, still wondering about her newfound ability: precognition. _Just when I thought my specialty was going to stay like it was. I guess nothing's really ever as set in stone as we think it is. _Though her manual wasn't anywhere near as big as it was when she was a senior, it was still considerable larger than it had been before the Pullulus had started to cause problems. _I guess the more experience you get, the more information you get access to. _

As she flipped past the part of her manual with the listings of wizards in the area, she paused, confused. There, under her listing, it said_ on assignment. _Above it, the same was for Dairine's listing. She had thought she would at least get a little break before the next one. Even as she thought about it though, she knew it wasn't likely to happen. When you're a wizard, you could expect to be given something to do at any given time, regardless of how close to another assignment it was. _Still, I would have thought that the fiasco with the Pullulus would be an exception. . . ._

She flipped to Kit's listing, and found that she had been right, and that he, too, was on active status. _This looks big . . . Kit?_

_Mmf._

_Looks like we've been given an assignment. _

_Already?_

_Apparently so. I have no idea what we're supposed to do. Come over and eat lunch and then we'll go over to Tom and Carl's_ _house to see if they know each other._

_Okay, I'll be right over, hold on . . . _

Nita felt him silently recite the words for the familiar spell and then heard the pop of displaced air in her backyard. She went downstairs to great him and make a sandwich.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&

While Nita was researching precognition, Dairine and Spot had been having a lengthy conversation with Gigo, trying to decipher the strange dream she had just about every night now. Dairine knew that Roshaun was out there somewhere, she just couldn't figure out where, and she had a feeling her dream might hold some clues.

Noticing the time, she decided to come get something to eat. She and Spot said goodby to Gigo, and went downstairs. Spot immediately went toward the bowl holding fruit on the table. She laughed quietly to herself, for as one of his more resent upgrades, Spot had gained the ability to use human food as an alternate energy source, and with it came the ability to taste. He had taken a particular liking to star fruit.

"Hey," she said to Nita and Kit, who were eating sandwiches when she came in.

"Hey," they both said, not looking up from their manuals.

Dairine knew something was up. "What happened?"

"Apparently, we are all on assignment," Nita answered.

"Already?" she asked incredulously.

"That's what I said when she told me," Kit said, looking up from his manual long enough to cast an amused look at Spot, who had finished half of his fruit. "We're going to see Tom and Carl once we eat. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I wanted to check with them about something, anyway."

At this, Nita looked at her sister and raised her eyebrows. When Dairine didn't shed any more light on what she was talking about, she closed the manual and got up to start cleaning up. Once everyone was finished (Dairine having polished off about two or three bananas)

"Okay, let's go."

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&

**A/N: I felt that Dairine had acted very mature for her age in the last few books, and couldn't imagine her as twelve, so she is now fourteen. Due to this, Kit is fifteen and Nita is sixteen (I thing, review and tell me if Nita and Kit should be older) Just imagine that about a year passed between books five and six**, **and then another between six and seven. **

**Also, I have a few vague ideas about what big thing is gonna happen in the story, but if you have any ideas, review or PM me. I will give credit to you if I use any ideas, and tell you beforehand. **


	2. Discussions

**A/N****: Okay, you people really need to review. Whether it makes you want to kill puppies, or you start a cult based on my story (though I doubt it), REVIEW!!!!** **I need to know if I am making any mistakes. Also, if no one reviews I might just begin to think it is so perfect that no one has any complaints, and you don't want to inflate my ego, do you? Anyway, here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the young wizard's series.**

Chapter 2:

After Kit called and talked to Carl, the troop went outside to say goodbye to Filif (who was rooting in the garden) and begin the transit spell. When the stillness stopped, they were at Tom and Carl's.

"Hey, guys, come on in!" They could here barking as Annie and Monty ran over to greet them. Nita glanced at Kit, wondering what his reaction would be. Kit seemed okay for the moment, though, so she said hello to the dogs and walked across the lawn to the back door.

"So, I hear you got some assignments."

"Yeah, I didn't think that we'd be getting them that quickly."

"I think that maybe the Powers That Be wanted you to do this so soon after the event with the Pullulus because there was something that connected it. Sit down and have make yourselves at home, and I'll see if I can find something out about what you're supposed to do. . ." The stack of phone-book-sized manuals appeared suddenly, and Carl pulled out the third one from the top.

He looked through the book for a while, as the kids sat down, and Spot climbed from Dairine's lap and onto the table.

"Just as I thought. I think that the Powers That Be are deliberately withholding some of the information on the assignment. I do know, however, that all of your assignments are interconnected," he glanced up at them. "Sorry I couldn't be of much help. Keep me updated, I might be able to help."

"Thanks, Carl," Nita said, standing up. She looked quizzically at Dairine. What did she want to know?

"You guys go ahead, I'll be home before dinner," Dairine remained seated and Carl looked at Nita with a puzzled expression on his face. Nita shrugged back at him.

As Nita and Kit left, Carl got to the point. "So, what is this all about?"

"I think Roshaun might be alive," Dairine blurted out.

"Really? And what causes you to believe this?"

"I keep on having these, er, dreams, but I know that they aren't just dreams. I think that they are a way of saying Roshaun still has something to do here, but he can't do it until I find him. I wanted to talk to you and see if you might be able to help find him."

"Well, I'm not sure. I'll have to check my manual and see if I can find anything about it. Who knows. This could have something to do with new assignments, it might not. Talk to Nita and Kit, and see what happens. I want you to keep your manual on record every night, and try to see if you can look around and see what clues you might have missed. Call me if you find anything."

"Alright, thanks for the help."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Dairine appeared back at her house, the first thing she heard was Kit yelling. She ran into the house, wondering what kind of trouble her sister and friend could have gotten into.

"What did you do!?!?!" an outraged Kit could be heard as she got closer.

There was no mistaking that accent. "When I came with you guys last week, I realized what a rush it was to actually save people. I decided that I wanted to do it more often, and help, so I looked at your manual and took the Oath that you always were talking about. This is awesome! Imagine how much grenfelzing I can get done now. . . ."

"You just made the most important Oath you'll ever make in your life, and all you can think about is _grenfelzing?!?!?!?_" By this time Dairine had made it into the kitchen. She saw and apoplectic (A/N: sorry about a note right in the middle of things, but I wanted to say I love that word) Kit and an intensely amused looking Carmela.

"Of course not, _Nino_, but its really funny to see how mad you get. I'm just waiting to get my 'manual,' as I guess you would call it.

Kit sat down muttering something in Spanish.

"Curse all you want, bro, but I'm a wizard now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Great," Kit said, glaring at Nita, who was trying really hard not to laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Okay, REVIEW, people! I swear the entire story won't be as boring, I'm just experiencing writer's block, and I can't figure out how to start things. (Maybe a review would be some inspiration , **_**wink wink**_**) Anyway, do you have any idea if Carmela is older or younger than Kit? And how do you put the little squiggly line over the n? A beta would be nice, please. R & R!**


	3. Realizations

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, I still am experiencing major writer's block, but I'm going to attempt to write anyway, because I don't want just the first two boring chapters. Thank you to ****Taffy Cat**** and ****'loha**** for their reviews. It is muchly appreciated!** **Also, thank you very, very much to Uniasus** **for becoming my beta!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything written by Diane Duane (and, no, I'm not upset about it; I hate it when people try to dress it up with a sob, or something of that nature)**

Chapter 3: Realizations

Nita was doing her best to calm Kit down. She had never seen him this angry before. She suspected that it was mostly because of the shock, but still, it was kind of annoying to have him muttering under his breath all afternoon.

"Kit, you know that it's pretty much permanent, so there's no changing it. If the Powers That Be need her as a wizard, do you think there's anything you can do about it? There's no point in brooding over it, I think that it was pretty brave of her to choose to be a wizard like that after all that happened last week. Who knows? She could save your life one day, and I think she'll be just fine."

"You know, I hate it when you're right. Was that a precognition?"

"I don't know. I can't tell anymore whether or not I'm predicting something that may happen in the future, or I am just stating an opinion. Maybe it's both."

"Well, either way, I guess I should go talk to 'Mela. It's weird. She's really old for a wizard. I wonder what her power levels are." And with that, Kit went outside to where Carmela was talking with Filif.

Seizing the opportunity to study in quiet, Nita did some more reading. She was trying to figure out how she could tell the difference between her own speculations and an actual precognition. Before she could get very far however, she was disturbed by the crunching of a lollipop.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Roshaun was living inside your head!" Nita exclaimed.

"You know, I never thought about that!" and with that, Dairine rushed to her bedroom to find Spot.

Nita was about to call after Dairine and say she was kidding, but then realized that it could be true, considering her new abilities with precognition. What really surprised her was the fact that Dairine actually listened to her. She reached for her manual. Just then Sker̀ret came in, having transited into the backyard.

"How are things at the Crossings?"

"Better. I've been talking with my ancestor. We have decided that I will be Master of the Crossings, but he will begin to train one of my more advanced sibs to take my place while I am on assignment."

"Well, I'm glad you came to a compromise," Nita said, happy that Sker̀ret had worked things out with his family. "Do you want something to eat?"

"When did I ever _not _want something to eat?" Laughing, Nita led Sker̀ret out back to the pile of scrap metal and other items her dad had taken to collecting for Sker'ret's visits. Sker̀ret polished off a few old pipes and a battered mailbox before they went back inside to talk with the others about what had happened since Sker'ret had been gone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dairine was once again talking with Gigo via Spot, discussing the possibility of Roshaun being trapped on another universe. Nita had given her the idea, when she said that theWellakhit might be in her mind. She remembered Nita telling her about Darryl, and how in his mind it was almost like a mini universe. If she could figure out if he was in another universe and where, and then figure out why, she might be able to get him back to where he belonged.

Dairine, Spot, and Gigo decided that Dairine should wait until she once again had the dream, and then see what clues she could find, now that she knew what to look for.

She set her manual to record just as Nita had done, all that time ago. After a few tense moments, she finally drifted off to sleep. . . .

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Yes, it's short, but I haven't updated in a while, and I felt bad. I promise more Carmela/Ronan later on. Sorry, the story is no longer going to be Kit/Nita, I realized that it just bugs me, as they seem more like friends. Review!** **Still more thanks to Uniasus!**


	4. Author's Note sorry

Okay, this is just an authors note, but this story doesn't seem so popular, and I don't have that much inspiration anymore, so I don't think I will continue it. Review and tell me what you think, but I'm not gonna say something like "if i get 20 reviews. . ." If i do get any reviews, then they will make me decide whether or not I will continue. I don't think so though. Sorry.


End file.
